Radioactive
by TheWritingOwl
Summary: The Summon Spirit Project had been going on for at least a decade now. They had succeeded in making their own version of a summon spirit, Corrine. However, they found a different summon spirit to study, one that was connected to a summon spirit long forgotten. A boy named Emil was there newest fascination. They wouldn't be able to hold onto him for long.


"Wake up, Specimen 472. It's time for testing." A cold voice said through the small bars that made a window into the hall. A young boy sat on a metal "bed", his blonde hair long and shaggy. His green eyes looked dead to the world. The door opened, bolts moving out of the way to show the owner of the cold voice, a scientist. "Specimen 472, if you would lie on the table, please."

The boy nodded. Days usually went like this. He lied down on the cold table, his thin clothes doing nothing to keep him warm. The door was bolted shut. No other way to escape could be seen. At least, not to the dead eyes that had already tried so hard to find something to escape through. His wrists and ankles were bound tightly with metal chains. "Now, you might feel a slight pinch…" Electricity coursed through his veins. He spasmed, too pained to make noise.

Another scientist leaned over him. "Who are you?" He would always ask. He got the same answer. Silence. They couldn't make Ratatosk come out. He was sleeping, needing his rest after Mithos damned his tree.

"We're going to keep increasing the electricity levels if you don't tell us who you are, Specimen 472." The shock grew worse. He bit his lip, trying not to scream out. He didn't succeed. The glasses hid the scientist's eyes, like he wanted to see their blank expressions. They didn't care if he was in pain. He was an it, a specimen.

"It refuses to talk, Dr. Dolores. We should try again later. It's nearly time for our visitors to come here." The man at the poor boy's left side said. He wasn't bothered with the bloodcurdling screams that left the blonde's mouth.

"Alright, alright… Turn the machine off, Mark. We'll continue after the visitors are gone, Specimen 472. Hopefully you are more willing to talk after your little break." The main scientist, Dr. Dolores pat his hair as the machine was turned off. They released him of his chains, but not until after they had left. The door bolted shut again. Left alone, the boy laid on the table, to tired and hurt to move.

_Those God damn bastards! How dare they hurt the great Ratatosk's vessel! Why don't you stand up against those sons of bitches? Teach them a lesson! _

_'Y-you know exactly why…'_ The boy, Emil, thought. _'I don't have a weapon, and I can't contact Tenebrae... Besides, I'm too w-weak. Why did you choose to make me if I'm so weak?'_

The voice, Ratatosk as he was called, was quieted for a moment. _… Just rest, weakling._ Ratatosk was a bit gentler with the command. Emil was happy to oblige, moving from the table to where his thin blanket was. The threadbare blanket at least brought him a slight comfort in the cold nights.

As the boy rested, the scientists were busy making sure no one came near the less… humane parts of their research facilities. If any of the aristocrats found out about how they were treating a supposedly human boy well, things wouldn't go over well, but his mana was off the charts. There was no way they would let a boy who had the same mana count as a summon spirit slip out of their fingers.

After an hour, Emil awoke, gasping. He often woke up like this, sweat pouring down his neck and shivering. Ratatosk had to talk to him to calm him down, so he did.

_Another nightmare?_ The summon spirit asked. _You're getting too many of them. What's got you so worked up that you have to constantly wake up like this?_

Emil felt a presence next to him, holding him. He leaned against the invisible spirit, knowing Ratatosk was using the mana they shared to give him some comfort. If it had been before, he would have never done this. Emil shook his head, not wanting to talk about it.

Ratatosk sighed, keeping Emil close. _As soon as you get the chance to get out of here, take it. _

_'And if I fail?'_ Emil asked. _'What then?'_ The summon spirit just held Emil tighter, worried. A knock echoed throughout the room, making Ratatosk disappear, leaving Emil alone. Though, he could still feel the mana in his heart, not having the presence frightened him.

"Specimen 427, you are being moved to the Sybak branch of our research. Please come with us calmly and we won't hurt you." A different scientist, one with black hair and the traditional glasses walked in. Emil curled up, waiting for the man to just get a bit closer… "Come now, Specimen 427. Please cooperate…"

_Just a little bit closer, then run._ The scientist walked just a bit closer, holding his tan hands out to the boy. _Now!_ Emil quickly darted past the scientist and out the open door.

The poor man was left confused for a moment before realizing what happened. "Hey! Alert! Alert! Experiment escaping, experiment escaping!" He yelled, running after the small boy.

Emil ran through the narrow halls, bumping into different scientists. He made one drop a beaker full of some dangerous chemical that smelled horrible. It fizzled into the ground, creating a hole and the smell of monster dung. Emil scrunched his nose as he ran through the halls, not looking back in fear of being caught. Scientists started to chase after him, trying to grab him, but he was too fast.

There were various yells ringing throughout the laboratory. "Get him!"

"Hurry! He's getting away!"

"Don't let him escape!"

Sweaty bodies and white coats flooded through the gray halls. All wanted to catch the blonde boy, their oh so important "specimen". Feet pounded against the cold cobblestone floors. Emil panted and ran. He needed to get away. He turned and twisted, different smells assaulting his nose. What kind of experiments were they actually doing besides electrocuting him?

Finally, he found it, a window to the outside world. He ran as fast as he could, sprinting toward his only escape. Feeling his chest burn, Emil jumped through the window, glass cutting his upper arms. He landed outside the building onto a hard street. His feet and arms stung, but he ignored it in favor of running away from the facility. He could hear the shouts for someone, anyone to stop him. That didn't deter him in his escape for freedom. The cool air blew through his dirty locks. He was free. He was free!

He ran out of the town that held his prison, hoping to get as far away as he could. Cobblestone streets turned to dirt paths which turned to grass. He found himself outside a forest, panting and shaking. He looked over his surroundings, nervous. _'Ratatosk…?'_ Emil asked hesitantly.

_Hurry up and hide, idiot._ They could find you out in the open. Emil nodded, a smile on his face. Nobody noticed the tan boy running into the forest except for a young, pink haired girl.

* * *

And... scene! I know, I know, I haven't posted in ever, like anybody ever read my stuff. And what's with the name? Wasn't I suppose to be narutolover6661? Well I changed it so... Ha! Not, really. Anyways I hope you guys like this, it was just a little thing I thought of when listening to some music and it took me a couple days to write this up so... yeah. If you guys like it enough I might continue it, otherwise it'll just be a one-shot or something or another. So anyway, I guess I'll see you around!

~TheWritingOwl


End file.
